A Child's Love
by Different50shades
Summary: Randy Orton and his wife Samantha are divorced and have joint custody of there daughter. What happens when the youngest McMahon Courtney finds herself hanging out with his daughter more than her own mother. How will this interaction effect both of their lives *Courtney is An Orignial Charter and the only thing I own. Reviews Welcomed*
1. Chapter 1: Playing Barbies

It was a roaring Monday night. The fans were loving every moment of the event. Currently Randy Orton and Cm Punk were cutting a promo in the ring about who would be better to face the champ at Wrestlemania. Courtney McMahon the youngest of the McMahon children was in back hanging out with her niece Aurora and Randy's daughter Alanna. The girls were playing Barbie's together. Courtney smiled watching the girls play. Of course Randy's ex-wife was keeping a close eye on the girls making sure nothing happen.

Courtney of course was a little jealous of Samantha. Then again most girls would have killed to date or even be married to Randy. Courtney was like the rest of them her legs turned to jelly when he was around. But she had to keep her composure. She was a McMahon after all she had a name to uphold. Randy finished his promo and came to see his little girl. Courtney blushed a little as he picked her up in his arms. "Are you having fun munchkin?" He asked his little girl. Alanna smiled and nodded as she spoke sweetly "Yea..Miss Courtney brought Aurora to play Barbies with me." Randy's eyes got big and sounded excited. "I see that. What did you guys do?" She said planting a kiss on her forehead.

"We played Barbies and that's about it." She said rubbing her eyes. Randy smiled at Courtney, making her blush just a little. "Well how bout you sat good-bye to Aurora and Miss Courtney because we have to go talk with Mommy." He said setting her down. Aurora hugged both Courtney and Aurora. That kind of took Courtney off guard, she wasn't expecting that. Alanna ran back to her dad and grabbed his hands. Biting her bottom lip Courtney watched them walk away. She snapped out of it when Aurora pulled on her pant leg. She wanted to be held. Courtney of course obliged the little ones request. Aurora hugged her aunt tightly laying her head on her shoulder.

Aurora ended up falling asleep on Courtney. This made it difficult for her to pick up the Barbies, but she managed. Taking Aurora to the bus she see Randy again. He was putting Alanna in a car. Alanna and Sam were leaving him to go back home. As the car left the parking lot he seen Courtney struggling holding Aurora and the bag of Barbies. Rushing to her aid Randy grabbed the bag from her hands before it dropped. "Thanks Randy." She said softly to him. "It's no problem. I should be thanking you. Alanna had fun today with Aurora." he said walking with her.

"Well I am glad. Aurora and her are quite the pair. I know Steph loves when she can interact with other stars kids." Courtney said as they got to the bus. The driver opened the door. Randy placed the bag on the steps and smiled at her. "Thanks again Randy." She said with a slight bit of red in her cheeks. Before she could get on the bus Randy spoke up "Why don't you lay her down and come back out here and we can talk." He suggested. Courtney shrugged her shoulder and said. "I would love to say yes to that but I can't leave her alone."

"Well maybe another time than." Randy said with a half-smile. Courtney just smiled and walked up the steps. She headed to the back of the bus and laid Aurora down on the bed. Aurora grabbed her blanket as Courtney covered her. Courtney just smiled down at her and then started to speak to herself. "I must be a fool for turning Randy Orton down." Shaking her head she went to the front of the bus and flipped through a magazine. She could feel her eyes get heavy. Trying to fight it she fell asleep with her head on the table.

She didn't awake till Steph and Triple H came on the bus talking about the event. Courtney jolted awake and looked around. "You okay Court" Stephanie asked her younger sister. "Yeah I am fine just dosed off sorry." She replied rubbing her eyes. She looked back and Aurora was still fast asleep. "Did you two have fun?" Steph asked as she seen her eldest daughter fast asleep. "Actually we did. We hung out with Samantha and Alanna. The girls played barbies and had tons of fun together." She said with a smile. Courtney still remembered the smile Randy gave her when his daughter talked about her.

"Well that certainly sound fun. I am surprised Samantha brought her here. Since the divorce Samantha tries to keep her from events." Hunter said grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. Courtney just smirked as watched her Brother in law sit next to his wife. "I heard that too. But the girls had tons of fun. Randy was really appreciative." Courtney replied twirling her brunette hair around her finger. "You like him don't you?" Steph said sort of shocked. Courtney blushed and that said it all. "You do I can tell it. What happend?" She said badgering her sister.

"Nothing happened. He wanted to talk after I laid Aurora down and I said no." She said being coy. Steph looked at Hunter and then back at Courtney " You told Randy Orton no. He isn't use to hearing that often." Hunter said with a slight smirk. "I am sure he isn't but I can't date a superstar dad would never allow that with me." She said biting her nails. It was a habit she had since she was little. Stephanie pulled her hand from her mouth. "You never know what dad will allow. Look at Hunter and I" She said moving some hair from Courtney's face.


	2. Chapter 2: What Now?

As Stephanie and Courtney were talking about their father and romance. Randy was back in the locker room. He was in the process of packing to go to the hotel room. On his mind he was thinking of Courtney. She turned him down and he wasn't use to that. No girl really ever said no to him. This was a new feeling to him.

Rejection is not something a man could take to lightly. But Randy just shook the thought from his mind. As he finished packing up his bag he put on his coat and head for his car. His eyes drifted to where the bus once was. Randy kind of felt a little angered now that the feeling of rejection set in.

Throwing his bags in the trunk he sped off to the hotel. As he got there he seen the bus sitting in an empty lot. Stephanie Hunter and the kids were up in their room. Courtney was sitting on the ledge of the indoor pool. Randy passed the window and seen her just sitting there. He of course wanted her to know his anger, but she was the bosses daughter that was a no-no.

Randy headed up to his room. Once he got there opened up his laptop to Skype with Alanna. It was near her bedtime and he wanted to say good night. But there was no answer Samantha must be ignoring him again. This was wrong of her to do, but he understood why they failed. Samantha couldn't handle being a wrestles wife.

Randy closed his computer and plopped down in bed. He kissed his fingers and placed them to a picture of Alanna he kept near his bed. He turned out the light and went straight to sleep. Though while he dreamed all he could dream about was Courtney McMahon and her cute smile.

As morning creeped through his windows he heard a knock at the door. Randy wasn't expecting anything or anyone to be here. He though Sam and Alanna left for St. Louis already. Rubbing his eyes he put on a shirt as the knocking continued.

"I'm coming I'm coming" He said letting out a yawn. As he opened the door it was Sam with Alanna. Alanna was in tears. Randy was jolted awake in that moment. "What did you do sam?" he questioned. Sam just rolled her eyes and said " She hasn't stopped crying since we left you last night. So i figured you should have her for a few days."

"What do you mean Sam? there is no one to help me here with her." He said still kind of confused at the situation. "What about the bimbette who was with her the other day. The one that blushes anytime you look at her." Samantha said setting Alanna down. Randy grabbed his daughter and wiped her tears.

"Sam you have a lot of nerve to call my bosses daughter that." he said softly as he patted Alanna's back to calm her down. "Well she is Randy. She is just like the rest of the women in the world. That is why we never worked." Sam said very tensely. "You know what Samantha just go. If you don't want to be a parent you should just give me full custody of her." He said not thinking.

Samantha blinked stunned by the word that came from his mouth."Maybe I will Randal. That way I don't have to deal with you anymore." She said running fingers through her hair. The conversation was going nowhere and they both knew it. "Look I'll keep her till we come to St. Louis in a few weeks. Then we can talk." He said letting out a sigh.

He hated to fight in front of Alanna. Samantha just threw her hands up and lipped the words whatever. Randy closed the door and set Alanna down. "So kiddo you are gonna get to spend a few weeks with daddy. How does that sound?" He said kneeling to her level. Alanna hugged him tightly "Sounds like fun because I can hang out with Miss Courtney and Aurora more." Alanna said in his ear.

Randy reminded himself that he now had to talk to Courtney about watching Alanna at the events till he and Samantha talked in three weeks."Yeah about that Daddy still need to talk to Miss Courtney about that." He said standing up and going to the bedside table. Grabbing his cell phone he called Hunter. "Hey Hunter.. are you around Courtney?" Randy asked as he smiled at Alanna who was now watching Nick Jr on the Tv.

Hunter smirked in his room at Steph who was eating breakfast with their daughters. Stephanie lipped " Who is it?" Hunter just shook his head and said "Randy, Courtney is in the Gym at the moment. Is there something I can help with?" Randy replied "umm...I really don't think you can buddy. Thanks though." Randy hung up his phone and set it down.

Randy grabbed the phone and called room service. Her ordered eggs and bacon for Alanna and himself for breakfast. Theres was a lot he had to do now with Alanna being with him. He had to go shopping for clothes for her and toys so she can play. "Why didn't sam bring these things for me?" he thought to himself.

As breakfast arrived the two ate watching cartoon. In Hunter and Steph's room they were chatting about up coming events until the door opened. It was Courtney she looked awful sweaty. "What you do run around the city?" Hunter said jokingly. Courtney shook her head no. She took a sip of water from her water bottle as Hunter said "Randy called looking for you about an hour ago."

Gulping the water her eyes got bigger. As she swallowed she asked " What did he want?" "He wouldn't tell me. But you should call him back." Hunter said handing her his cellphone. Courtney looked at it and bit her bottom lip. "What could this man want from her? She was a nobody" she thought. Courtney walked into the bathroom with the phone and shut the door.

She didn't know whether to be scared or what. She did tell the man no last night. Hitting the redial button she put the phone to her ear as it rang. Randy felt his phone vibrate as he and Alanna were hanging out. "Hello" he answered in haste. Courtney couldn't say anything she was to afraid. "Hunter if your screwing with me it's not funny." Randy said as he looked around. Courtney hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

There was no was she could talk to him. Yesterday was the only exception to that. But Courtney didn't know what that was about. The phone rang and she jumped. It was Randy. Biting her nails she let it ring. Once it stopped she turned on the faucet and splashed some water on her face. The phone started to ring again. Looking at the caller id it was Randy again.

Gulping in fear she picked it up and answered the call. "Hello" She said so softly. " Oh Courtney didn't expect you to answer." Randy said shocked in away. "I am sorry. Did you want to talk to Hunter?" She asked looking at herself in the mirror. Randy said "No actually I want to talk to you about something. Can you meet me down in the lobby in about twenty minutes?"

Courtney was slightly shocked at this. She turned him down and yet he wanted to talk to her still. Not knowing what his game was she stuttered the word "Sure" to him. Randy had a smile on his face and said "Great see you in twenty then" Both hung up the phones. Courtney was red in the face. splashing more cold water on her face she rushed out of the bathroom tossing Hunter his phone.

"What was that about?" Stephanie asked. "randy wants to see me in the lobby in twenty minutes. So i have to shower and change fast." Courtney said digging through her bags for something nice to wear."Wow You tell him no and he wants to see you again. that is un heard of" Stephanie said. Courtney just smiled and ran back into the bathroom to shower.

After randy hung up he grabbed some clean clothes and hopped in the shower. It didn't take him long to finish. He walked out look really slick in a blue button down shirt with the top two buttons undone and jeans. "Alanna guess what?" he said as he put some socks on. "What?" She said turning her head from the televison. "We are gonna go see Miss Courtney. So put your shoes on." Randy said spraying on a little cologne.


	3. Chapter 3: Come With Me

As soon a Courtney was done with her shower. She put on a white button down shirt and a black penciled skirt. Even though she had no idea what this visit was for, Courtney felt she needed to look good in some way. Putting her brunette hair into a bun she looked at herself in the Mirror with a sign. She was about to meet a man she could only dream of.

Walking out Steph and Hunter both whistled at her. "You look hot girl" Steph said looking up from her iPad. Courtney just shook her head and found her black pumps. Sitting on the arm of the couch she slipped on her pumps. "Did he say what he wanted?" Hunter asked. Courtney just shrugged her shoulders. She really had no idea. Looking in the mirror one last time she let out a sigh. This is as good as it was going to get.

Courtney handed Hunter his phone back and grabbed her purse. As she walked toward the elevator a few men had to take a second look at her. As she reached the elevator she took a deep breath. She so badly wanted to bite her nails but they were fading down to nothing. The elevator finally came to her floor. As she got in it was empty.

The ride seemed to take forever. It finally got to the first floor. Walking off Courtney looked around. Randy was no where in sight. biting her bottom lip she wondered if this was some practical joke since she turned him down. Then she heard the voice of little Alanna running down the hall to her. "Miss Courtney" she yelled. Randy smiled as he watched Alanna run toward her.

"Hey sweetie. What are you doing here?" Courtney asked kneeling down to Alanna's level. "Mommy dropped me off so I could be with daddy." Alanna said with a clever little smile. There was no denying that she was Randy's daughter. She surely had his smile. Randy just smiled at his daughter. Courtney stood up and bit her bottom lip. "Hey Randy." she said softly.

Randy just nodded, neither knew how to speak to the other at the moment. They just stared into each other eyes. Thankfully Alanna was there she asked"Daddy can we go to the swings?" Taking his eyes from Courtney he looked to Alanna. "Yeah..Of Course we can." He said taking her by the hand. The hotel had a small playground for kids. Courtney followed their lead with a shy grin. There was definitely something there but she couldn't put her finger on it.

As they got outside Alanna ran to the swings. Randy pushed her a few times till she was doing it on her own. Courtney stood watching them with a flutter in her stomach. Randy walked toward her and licked his lips. Courtney felt her knees go weak. "How could this man do this to her?" She thought to herself. As he got to her she said " So Sam left Alanna here." Randy nodded his head yes. "She said she couldn't take Alanna's crying for me. So she left her here till we go to St. Louis. Which is why I called you," he said taking a deep breath.

"Me why?" Courtney asked still watching Alanna. "I see how Alanna takes to you. Plus last night all she could talk about was the fun you girls had." He said turning his head to Courtney. She looked at him and said "She is a great kid Randy. Plus I loved hanging with her and Aurora. But what does that have to do with calling me?" Courtney raised her eyebrow hoping for a logical answer. Closing his eyes for a moment he thought it through in his head. Randy was never one to put himself out there twice to one girl.

"I was wondering if you would travel with Alanna and I. Help me watch her at events and do the girlie things I can't" He said keeping his eyes closed. Courtney's jaw dropped at the request. Her body screamed yes I'll do it. She knew she had to play it cool. "um...so you want a babysitter. Why don't you hire a nanny for this?" She asked scratching the back of her neck. Randy opened his eyes and looked at her then Alanna. "Because I don't trust a stranger with m daughter. Besides I see how she is with you. Alanna smiles just hearing your name. You have made the impression on her all the time you hang out with her and Aurora." He said turning to face her.

Courtney turned to face him. Hearing that Alanna really liked her warmed her heart. There was no way she could deny that pretty face. Alanna looked to Alanna who was having fun then back to Randy. "Sure..I'll help you out Randy. You are this companies to star. I'll do anything to help a star like you out." she said so calmly. though her insides were twisting inside. Randy looked releaved after she said yes. Though he hoped she would see him in a different light then someone who worked for her father.

Courtney said " Let me get my stuff from the bus and Steph and Hunter's room. Because i know we need to get on the road here soon." They were in Pittsburgh still from last nights event. Randy nodded his head and she walked off. In his mind he high-fives himself. Walking over to Alanna she was having fun. "Hey darling. I know you're having fun but we gotta go back to the room so we can pack up and go to New York City" She said stopping the swing.

"But I have nothing to pack Daddy. Mommy didn't bring nothing for me." She said hopping off the swing. Randy winced because he had forgotten. "Don't worry bout that Miss Courtney is gonna be with us, so I am sure that you and her can go shopping with her when we get to the city." he said calmly. Alanna's face lit up brightly, she seemed more excited about it than he was. "Really Daddy." She said in such an enthusiastic tone.

"Yes really Alanna." he said taking her hand as they got into the hotel. Courtney had already had her other suitcase pulled from under the bus. She was outside Steph, Hunter's and her room. Before putting her key in she could hear Steph and Hunter talking about her and Randy. "what do you think they are doing?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know. I am surprised Randy even wanted to talk to her again." Hunter said shrugging his shoulders. Stephanie seemed appalled "And what is wrong with my sister?" she asked. Hunter stuttered a bit and said "Nothing...Just saying she did turn him down. He isn't one to give a girl a second chance." Stephanie rolled her eyes and said "You men and your egos I don't know. Obviously it was something serious cause she's not back yet."

"Maybe they went to his room" Hunter said Jokingly. Steph threw a pillow at him. "That's not funny. Besides court is not like that." she said with a little laugh. "How do you know what she is like Steph? We don't spend anytime with her hardly. Yeah she travels with us, but she spend more time with the kids then us." He said sort of serious.

"I know but it helps us with what we have to do." Stephanie said with a sigh. "Maybe this Randy thing will be good for her. I know your dad wants her to be more apart of the show. you and I both know how he likes to exploit the family affairs." Hunter said moving closer to Steph. He wrapped his arm around her and planted a firm kiss. Courtney who was outside regained her composure after hearing the discussion.

Putting her key in the door she went to her suitcase. "So how did it go Court?" Stephanie asked pulling away from the embrace of Hunter. "Decent..He wants me to help him watch Alanna. Sam left dropped her off this morning. I guess she couldn't take Alanna's need for her father or something." She said zipping her bag up. "That woman I swear. I over her talking about how she hated having to bring Alanna to the events and stuff. I never liked her." Stephanie said.

"Yeah neither do I but I said yes. Alanna is a sweetheart and you know I am willing to do anything for the company." Courtney said not looking up from the floor. Steph walked to her and raised her chin. "But what about you? Whats best for you Courtney? You need to really start focusing on where your going to put your notch in this company." She said full kindheartedly.

"I am fine hanging out with the your kids and Alanna too. Speaking of which can i borrow some of Aurora's clothes for Alanna. I don't think Sam brought her a bag or anything." Courtney said moving her sister's hand from her face as she gathered her stuff from the room. "Of course I'll get Maggie their nanny to make a little bag for her. Why are you packing your stuff?" Steph questioned.

"He wants me to travel with him for the next two weeks till we get to St. Louis for Alanna." Courtney said taking a deep breath. It finally sunk in that she would be spending two weeks with the man of her dreams. Well not so much with him but with his daughter. Steph and hunter both kind of looked shocked. "Are you sure you can handle that without having a panic attack?" Stephanie said with a giggle in her voice.

"Oh shut it Steph. I will be fine. I'll be with Alanna more than him anyways." Courtney said shaking her head with a smile. Looking around she had everything she needed for in the car traveling. Though it would be a little more compact than the bus it should be fun. Maggie came in from a joined room with a pink book bag full of stuff for Alanna. she handed it to Courtney who smiled and lipped thank you.

"I think I got everything. Are you two gonna be okay without me?" she said having second thoughts. Stephanie could see the fear in her face. Pulling Courtney in she hugged her sister."We will be fine I promise. We have Maggie to help us with the girls. You go have an adventure with Randy and Alanna." Stephanie said reassuring her little sister. A few tears fell down Courtney's face as she let go of Stephanie and walked out the door with her bags heading to the lobby to meet Randy and Alanna.

When she got there they were waiting for her. Randy only had a duffel bag and of course like she thought Alanna only had her teddy bear. Courtney smiled as she walked toward them. "Sam didn't bring her anything?" She asked softly. Randy just shook his head no. "Well Steph gave me somethings for her till we can take her shopping." Courtney said kneeling down to Alanna handing her the little back pack. The little girls face lit up and unzipped it. She looked through and see a few clothes and a Barbie.

"Thank you Miss Courtney." She said looking back up at Courtney. Courtney smiled and said "You don't have to call me Miss Courtney all the time. you can just call me Courtney or Court like everyone else." "Okay." Alanna said zipping the bag back up and handed it back to Courtney "You didn't have to Courtney." Randy said looking kind of grateful. "I didn't Steph did. I just thought since I know how Samantha can be." She said standing back up.

"Are you Ladies ready to go?" He said taking a deep breath. Alanna smiled and nodded he head yes. She reached for her father's hand. He grasped it firmly and smiled. Courtney walked beside them and felt the little hand grab hers and she felt a warm feeling inside her. She was happy that she was doing this, at least that is what she thought.


	4. Chapter 4: New York New York

It took a few hours to drive to the New York, But they seem to fly by for Alanna and Courtney. They were in the backseat watching a movie on the dvd player. Randy kept looking back in the rear view mirror with a smile. He hadn't seen Alanna that happy in a while. It warmed his heart to see a woman who loved his daughter as much as he did. But he didn't want there to be any sort of confusion in the back. He saw what happened to Triple Hand Stephanie. How much it changed others views of them with the way Hunter was treated. Courtney would steal a glance now and then. But her attention was mainly on Alanna.

As the got to the hotel Randy went to the front desk to get a room for the three of them. Courtney and Alanna stood waiting quietly. The clerk looked up and said "Mr. Orton I am sorry all I have is a king suite. Will that be okay with you and your wife?" Randy looked back at the girls with a grin "That's not my wife. But it will be just fine." he said giving the man his credit card. It was nice to think that someone thought Courtney was his wife. As much as he would like it to be true it wasn't. It never would be either. At least not until he was done wrestling which would probably never happen.

Courtney and Alanna wandered into the gift shop. Alanna looked at the stuffed animals. Courtney smiled as she felt her phone vibrate in her purse. Pulling it out Courtney saw it was her father Vince. She answered it quickly. "Hi daddy" She said so innocently. "Hi princess." Vince replied then continues on to speak "So what is this I heard you are traveling with Randy Orton?" Courtney was not one to lie to her father so she told him the truth "He asked for my help with Alanna till we get to St. Louis. I am doing what you asked to make sure your superstars are taken care of." Vince just let out a mmhmmm. Courtney bit her bottom lip nervous about what her father was thinking. "You know I don't like you getting personal with them, But I respect that you are helping one of our stars out in a crisis. Be safe please" he said letting out a deep breath.

"I always am daddy." she said smiling as Alanna found a tiara. Alanna was posing in the mirror messing around. "By the way..I talk to Steph she wants to write you into Raw." He said. This made Courtney's face go blank. "What...No you can't do that I am more behind the scenes not in front." she said trying to talk him out of it. "It will be good for us and you. It will get you out there more so you can gain knowledge of this business more." Vince replied sternly. Courtney responded "But...How...Everyone knows who I am. How are you gonna write me in?" "Well it actually has to do with Randy. He has made the turn to face as you know. So we want him to have a romantic encounter with you since you will be the new GM. Which will be announced in St. Louis." He said with a smile. "Did Steph put you up to that story line or what and Why am I gonna be Gm? Why not Shane or Steph?" she said.

"Because they both have families and they want to stay settled. Where you are perfect cause you are free to travel." Vince responded hastily. Courtney seen Randy heading their way. "Okay daddy I gotta go though. Gotta help get Alanna out of the gift shop." She said with a slight smirk. They hung up and While Alanna was still posing with a different tiara now Courtney snapped a picture of it on her phone and saved it. Randy smiled and walked in seeing her. "What you doing my little princess?" He asked Alanna. "Nothing just looking at stuff." She said so innocently. She took the tiara off and handed it to her dad and said " Can we get it Daddy please?" Courtney smiled and looked at Randy. "Of course we can that way you can be a real princess" Randy told his daughter.

He went to the register to pay but Courtney stepped in the way. "Let me buy it Randy. You paid for the room its the least I can do" she said as the cashier rang it up. Courtney used her credit card and handed the tiara to Alanna who was extremely happy now. They headed to the elevators and Randy looked at her and said "About the room all they had was a king suite with a King bed." Courtney's eyes widen sharing a bed with him no way. Taking a gulp she said "That's fine. I can sleep on the couch and you and Alanna can share the bed" Randy raised his eyebrow and replied "No way am I allowing that. Alanna and you can share the bed I sleep on the floor or couch." The elevator came and people were getting off. The three got on Randy pushed the button to the eleventh floor. Randy pulled Courtney closer so they could talk quietly.

"No Randy you're not. You are the star here not me." She said softly. Alanna looked up at them close together. She thought they looked cute together. But she knew Daddy would never put himself out their for anyone. Through his teeth Randy say "Then all three of us share the bed with her in the middle." Courtney's draw dropped yet again. The things he said stunned her more than she could imagine. "Randy No..We can't. You and her have the bed end of discussion" She said moving away from Randy. Sharing a bed with him would be nice but she wasn't that kind of girl. Not in the least bit. The elevator came to a halt Alanna was the first out the door. Randy followed her and behind him was Courtney.

She still didn't know how to feel about this whole situation. Sending a text message to Stephanie telling her about dad calling and the room situation. Courtney put her phone in her purse and kept her eyes on the floor. Her phone pinged and she grabbed it. It was Stephanie reply with a smile face sticking its tongue out saying have fun. Oh Courtney felt a little angered and wanted to yell at her phone. But there were little ears around. Arriving to the room Randy opened the door letting the girls in first. Alanna ran through it seeing how big it was. Their bags were already brought up by room service. Courtney went to the window. They had an amazing view of the City. It was so beautiful she thought.

"Gorgeous huh." Randy said sneaking behind her making her jump out of her own skin. Taking a breath she responded hastily "Yeah it really is." As she turned around she didn't realize how close she was to him. They were nose to nose almost. Both were breathing rather heavily. Randy decided to make the first move and leaned for a kiss. Closing her eyes wanting it as much as he did. But she heard Alanna's little feet coming toward the room. "Randy i can't" Courtney said backing him up a few inches. "What do you mean you can't? Why can't you kiss me?" He asked a little angered now at her. Randy never liked being told no, But with her he seemed a little more tense. Like they both knew the level of attraction but she denied it.

"Randy I just can't. You work for my father and this arrangement is just business. I am only here to help you till ." She said moving her bangs from her face breathing harder than normal. "Whatever" he said heading for the bathroom. Alanna walked to the living room area and see Courtney somewhat sad. "Are you okay?" She asked so sweetly. Courtney looked up from the floor. She seen Alanna next to her. "I'm fine sweetheart. Want to see the view of the city?" she asked the little girl. Alanna nodded her head yes. Picking her up Courtney let her see the view through the window. "Pretty huh" Courtney said trying to take her mind of what just happened. Alanna didn't say a word she was just enjoying it.

Courtney heard the bathroom door open again. Turning her head she looked back. She set the child down. "Why don't you go watch cartoon in the bedroom while Court and I talk sweet?" Randy said a little calmer. Alanna ran back into the other room. Randy walked closer to Courtney. She froze where she stood. There was no way she was stable enough to even handle this kind of relationship. Courtney felt like nothing and Randy was this big start, which was true in away. "What are you thinking?" He asked Courtney looking at her face. Courtney was confused about everything now. " What do you mean?" She asked him in response. "You just look like you got something on your mind." Randy replied.

Taking a breath of air Courtney lied a little "Yeah I kinda do. My dad just kinda dropped a bombshell on me but can't really tell anyone yet." It was the truth for the most part. That was on her mind but in the way back. He as what was in the front of her mind. "Ah" was all Randy could reply with. "Hey I know that press conference is in an hour or so and you have to get ready. Do you mind if I take her to the mall to go shopping?" Courtney asked softly. Randy said "That will be fine. You two can have girl time and you can help get her some clothes. Since I have bad taste as a dad." He laughed grabbing his wallet. Handing her is credit card he looked through the door way at his daughter who was mesmerized by the tv.


	5. Chapter 5: Girls Shopping Alone

As Randy was preparing for the press conference the girls were out shopping at a local mall. Courtney was carrying a few bags in her hand. Most were for Alanna. Mainly very cute clothes and shoes. Courtney felt a rumble in her tummy from all the walking "Hey you wanna share chicken nuggets with me kiddo?" She said stopping in front of the food court. Alanna looked up and nodded yes. She was fascinated with a toy she got at the moment. Courtney ordered a ten piece nugget for her and a kid meal for Alanna if she was hungrier. Courtney handed the cashier her credit card and turned her head to look back at Alanna. She made sure that the child was close by her not letting her out of her site like she was her own.

The food was placed on a tray and Courtney balanced it nicely walking to a nearby table. Courtney placed Alanna's in front of her along with her chocolate milk. Alanna started to nibble away at the nuggets. Courtney started to eat her as she read twitter. Randy made a post about him missing Alanna. A smile came across her face then it faded when Alanna asked " Do you like my daddy?" Courtney nearly choked hearing that. After taking a sip of her water she replied with "Yeah I like your daddy as a friend." Alanna didn't believe her for a minute. "I think you like like my daddy." she said eating a fry.

"What would make you think that shortie?" Courtney replied looking at her. She didn't know where this kid was going with this talk. Of course Courtney like like Randy there was no denying it. But it wasn't fair to him or her with the business they worked in. Alanna replied with "I see the way he looks at you. He use to look at mommy like that. When they like liked each other." This little girl was quite clever. "So your Daddy like likes me?" Courtney said playing foolish. "Duh miss Courtney...I pay attention to things." Alanna said with a smile.

Courtney just shook her head and laughed. A six-year-old little girl was telling her the facts."So what if I did Like Like your daddy?" Courtney said wondering what the answer would be. Alanna's face started to glow a bit with that statement."That would be the best thing ever. You are awesome and fun. Plus your funnier than my mommy." Alanna said simply speaking the truth.

Courtney was taken a back by the statement. Even though she disliked Sam she tried to defend her in a way saying "I am sure your mommy is fun too." "Nope not since she left Daddy. She just is sad and complains about him a lot. That's why I like being around daddy more. He is usually always happy and fun." Alanna replied honestly as a little child could be.

It all seemed to make sense more to Courtney. The girls finished their lunch and started to walk around the mall some more. They walked into a Disney store where they made you over to look like a princess. Alanna picked Cinderella, Courtney watched Alanna as she was having fun with make up and dresses. She took pictures with her phone and sent them to Randy.

Then her phone rang, it was Randy of course. He wanted to check on the girls making sure they both were okay. "having fun." He said on the other end with a smile. "Yes we are. Loads of fun." Courtney replied with a giggle. "So have you spent all my money yet?" He asked jokingly. Courtney smiled a bit bigger and said "Sadly no..I been going between mine and your cards . in the interest of fairness."

Randy was a little shocked that she was spending her own money on his daughter. That is what really attracted her to him. He cleared his throat and responded "You don't have to do that." Courtney let out a giggle and said"I know i didn't have to I wanted to. Alanna deserves to be spoiled a little. So what are you doing?" Randy licked his lips and replied 'In the car about to go do a few radio interviews." "Fun..I'll keep sending you pics of her." She said watching Alanna swaying back and forth in the mirror.

They hung up the phone and Courtney went to pay for the dress and stuff. Taking another pic of Alanna, Courtney smiled and said "All right girl go back and change it to your normal clothes and you can dress up as a princess when we get back to the hotel okay." Alanna smiled and did what she was told. It took about five minutes and she came back out carrying her bag, then handed it to Courtney.

"So where do you want to go next?" Courtney asked the little girls as she knelt down. She could see that she was getting sleep and it was near nap time for her. Alanna rubbed her eyes and said "To the pretty dress shop then home." "You want another dress?" Courtney asked her. "Not for me for you." Alanna said with a smile. "Me..Why do i need a dress?" Courtney asked puzzled. "So you can look pretty for daddy." Alanna said walking away.

Courtney stood up and caught up to her. They went to the dress shop where sh picked out two cute dresses. One was black the other was a light blue one. The girls had finished their shopping trip and headed back for the hotel. Alanna fell asleep in the car so Courtney picked her up and carried her into the hotel. She asked a bell hop to help her with the rest of the bags. Getting to the room she set Alanna in the middle of the bed. The bell hop smiled as he placed the bags on the couch. Grabbing a twenty from her purse she handed to him. "Thank you Mrs. Orton." He said as he left.

The word couldn't escape her mouth saying but I'm not. She went through the bags and separated all of Alanna's things. Randy was yet to come back so she decided to lay down with Alanna. A nap sounded perfect. Closing her eyes she fell right to sleep dreaming of a life alone with Randy and Alanna.

As time pasted them by it was around six pm. The girls laid down at four. Randy came in and seen the living room with stuff on the coffee table. He searched for the girls and found Alanna cuddled to Courtney. Randy smiled and kissed both of their foreheads and covered them up and let them nap. He was looking through the layout of the next two weeks. Randy's phone went off and it was a text from the writer.

The Text told him how they were going to give him a love interest with the new GM, but wouldn't say who it would be yet. Randy just shook his head. He wasn't ready for love in or out of character. At least that is how he felt. Peering into the bedroom he watch the two girls sleep and was enjoying the view a lot.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Arrangement

When Courtney woke she was alone in the bed wrapped in a blanket. Her body tightened as she looked around for Alanna. But there was no sound. This made her worry even more. Getting up from the bed she searched around the hotel. Neither Randy nor Alanna were was eight o'clock in the evening, they must have gone to dinner. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she grabbed her phone and sent a text message to Randy. But there was no response from him. She decided to watch some television.

Although she was use to being alone when she wasn't on the road she seemed to miss Alanna and Randy. Courtney heard the key in the door. It was Randy but no Alanna. "Where was she" Courtney thought to herself. Randy was carrying a bag with some to go boxes in them. "Where's Alanna?" She asked turning off the tv. Randy smiled and set the food down. "She is having a sleep over with Aurora. We ran into Steph and Hunter down in the lobby. The girl begged to spend time with each other. Plus Steph said it would be a good idea for us to be alone." He said pulling the boxes from the bag setting them down in front of the two chairs next to each other.

"Oh did she now. Did she say why?" Courtney asked taking a whiff of the food. It smelled so yummy. He opened the box and it was her favorite chicken Alfredo. "She gave me a few details. Mainly about what I can expect when we go to St. Louis." He said going to the mini fridge and grabbed the bottle of wine that was in there. Courtney too a gasp of air. She couldn't believe Stephanie to him. Then again she couldn't believe half the things going on at the moment. Randy placed the bottle down on the table and pulled out her chair.

"Join me for dinner." He said just staring into her eyes. Courtney nodded and sat down. "What exactly did she tell you?" Courtney said trying to to give anything away. Randy raised his eyebrow. Obviously she knew more than she led on. Randy smirked and said "Everything...she suggested we get to know each other more." Courtney felt like so small now. She was being put on the spot. Biting her bottom lip she didn't know what to say now. Randy opened the bottle and poured them both a glass, then sat across from her.

Courtney took a big gulp of wine. It made her feel a little better. "That is a delicious wine." She said just to say something. Randy smiled taking a sip and said. "That it is Miss McMahon." Courtney smiled and said a little prayer before digging into her food. It was so delicious. "How did you know I liked Italian?" She asked finishing a bite of food. "Again Stephanie told me a few of your favorite things. I guess she wants us to make this as real as possible for the show." he said looking up from his plate. "Yeah I bet" Courtney murmured to herself as she took another bite of food.

"Look I know this will be interesting for the both of us Courtney but I think we can do it." he said strong believing in his words. Courtney's face softened with a smile. Those word felt so right and mad her feel so secure. Taking another sip of wine she said "Well I'm glad someone else thinks so. I am kind of scared to even show my face on the show." "You shouldn't be. You will be amazing just like you are in real life, especially with Alanna. I think you have my daughter bewitched or something." He said before biting into his food.

Courtney let out a giggle and she set down her glass. "No sir I would never do such a thing to a child. But I think your daughter is the one that has us both bewitched." She said taking smiling looking into his eyes. She was falling for him in this moment and hard. She could feel the tingles and the fireworks going off inside her body. Randy grinned and asked "Why would you think that?" Courtney licked her lips a little and replied with "Because she has that same coy smile you do and she is easy to love." Randy was quite pleased with the compliment and ran his fingers across her hand. Her hand felt so soft, sliding his hand under hers he held it softly.

Although she was unsure what to think at this moment she liked what was happening. As much as she felt like pulling away she kept her hand there. The two finished their meals and moved to the couch sipping on the wine. They turned on his iPhone and listened to some music. The two talked and laughed the whole night. Both reached for the glasses and their hands touched. Courtney grasped his as she bit her bottom lip. Randy pulled her closer and then released her hands and held her face. Planting a sweet and soft kiss on her lips. Courtney of course excepted this pass. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around him.

The two continued their make out session and moved it to the bedroom. As morning came Randy was wrapped around Courtney holding her tight and not letting her go. Courtney was slowly stirring awake. She felt his warm body pressed against hers. That made her wake up a little more. Last night was real, there was no faking it. Something definitely happened between the two and she enjoyed it. Wrapping the sheet around her body she slowly slipped out of his grasp. She could hear her phone going off.

Grabbing it before Randy awoke from his slumber she went into the bathroom. "Hello" She said not looking at the caller id. "Hey sis..Did you two have fun last night?" Stephanie said. Courtney just smiled and sat on the edge of the tub. "I could kill you for that. But we did enjoy it. thank you" she said holding the sheet tight. "Well you are welcome. We are about to go to breakfast with the girls. Would you like to join us?" Stephanie asked with a grin in her voice. "I would say yes. But he is fast asleep and i can't bear to wake him. He looks so cute." Courtney said thinking about the sight of Randy fast asleep.

"Well after breakfast we will bring Alanna up to your room. She misses you both but she had fun." Steph replied."I am glad I will talk to you later. Tell Alanna we will see her soon." Courtney said hanging up. Taking a breath she stood up and went back to the bedroom. Randy was still asleep, Courtney seen this as a photo opportunity and took a picture saving it in her phone. She then crawled back into the bed curling up next to him. Though she feared the repercussions of what happened she was enjoying this moment. Last night they really got through to each other and with out words defined what love is to them and what they wanted.

Laying her head on his chest she could hear his heart beating fast. Randy subconsciously wrapped his arm around her holding her tight. Courtney took a deep breath. She could really get use to this, but they still had to talk about what this was going to be. She didn't know whether this was going to be serious or not. She just knew that he cared about her and the way she loved his daughter unconditionally. Courtney closed her eyes falling asleep again. She didn't wake till she felt Randy move some hair from her face. "Good morning beautiful." he said as she opened her eyes. Courtney's face glowed with a smile as their eyes met. This feeling she felt she never wanted it to leave her ever.

Randy kissed her forehead. Courtney just continued to smile and said "Thank you for last night. It was the best night I have had in a while. I don't know what it is about you but you make me feel alive." She kept her eyes on a spot on the wall, hoping he felt the same way. He lifted her chin and pulled her closer to him so he could plant a kiss on her lips. After the kiss he said "Everything I said was true. There is something about you I can't leave alone now. Its like I am drawn to you. Like a moth to a flame. You make my daughter smile and you love her unconditionally like no one else has. That means a lot to me because your not like any other. You care about family and what decisions effect other even if it hurts you."

Courtney's eyes started to well up with tears. Wiping one away he continued "Last night was amazing and I want more nights like that. I don't want this just to be an arrangement where you help me with Alanna. I want it to be us and Alanna, as an actual couple." There were no word that could be said. Courtney's tears flowed freely. Rand made sure to wipe everyone away as he pecked kisses on her lips softly.


	7. Chapter 7: St Louis or Bust

**I fast forwarded it to St Louis and the events to come. Don't worry this isn't the las chapter. Still more bridges for this pair to cross.**

* * *

Randy and Courtney were packing up some of their thing stealing glances at each other. Courtney would giggle every time. There was no words that could be said. There was a knock on the door followed by Alanna's giggle. They both looked at the door. Randy who was closer opened it. Alanna ran in with a smile. She hugged her father close. " I missed you daddy." She said kissing his cheek. Randy picked her up and held her tightly.

Stephanie stood in the door way. "Thank you Stephanie for letting them have their sleep over." He said opening the door wider. Steph peered in and see Courtney leaning against the wall. "It was no problem Randy. The girls had fun and she was no problem at all. Did you two get a chance to talk about what is going to happen with the storyline?" She said raising her eyebrow. Randy gave her this look of do you want to tell her. Courtney just nodded being shy around her sister.

"Yeah we talked about that and more." He said with a grin. Stephanie looked at him as he smiled. "You hurt her I'll hurt you" She said knowing what he meant by that statement. Randy just nodded his head. "Courtney I'll call you later and have fun." Steph said to her sister. Stephanie walked away with a grin. Her planned worked well enough so far. Alanna pulled from her father leaning back. "What did Miss Stephanie mean by that? you would never hurt me." She said questioning her father.

Both Courtney and him let out a laugh. Courtney walked closer to the father and daughter pair. She rubbed his back randy looked back at her. Alanna looked confused. "You know how you asked me if i really liked Courtney like I did for mommy." He said trying to explain it to his little girl. Courtney kissed his shoulder and then Alanna's face lit up with joy. She some what grasped the concept. Her voice perked up "Oh my gosh. You and miss Courtney are together." Courtney and Randy nodded their together.

Alanna was so happy about that. Jumping down from her fathers arms she ran to Courtney. Courtney hugged the little girl tightly. "So are you happy short stuff?" He asked his daughter turning around to see the embrace between the two. He felt relieved and happy. Alanna with her innocent voice "Yea." Courtney smiled and Randy embraced his two girls in a hug.

The weeks had gone by so fast. Courtney and Randy had cemented their relationship. Everyone knew that they were a couple and word traveled fast. It got to St. Louis faster than either of them wanted to. Samantha was unhappy with the choices Randy made. She thought he would be unhappy and going crazy taking care of Alanna alone. Samantha wanted him to come home running back to her. She never expected him to fall in love with the princess.

Courtney and Randy were walking with Alanna down the halls of the arena. Everyone said hi to them. Courtney spotted Sam up ahead in a unhappy mood yelling at a stage hand. She was looking for Randy and her daughter. Her eyes locked with Courtney's and she stormed right toward them. Randy pushed Courtney and Alanna behind him. "I don't want to talk to you Randy. I want to talk to your new whore." Samantha said in a heated tone.

"Watch your mouth Sam or haven't you noticed your daughter is around." He said protecting both of them. "I don't care. You weren't suppose to run to her arm with my daughter." She said with an attitude. "What else did you want me to do? You left me with her with nothing. So don't be a protective mother." He said getting more angry with her. Courtney looked down to Alanna and started to walk away because she didn't need to see this.

Samantha grabbed Courtney's arm and slapped her. Courtney held her cheek and now was getting mad. "You're not taking my daughter anywhere." Sam said holding Courtney's arm. "Randy take Alanna away from her. Take her to Steph she'll watch her." She said staring Samantha in her cold brown eyes. Randy walked away holding his daughter who was a little upset now. "It's just you and me bitch say what you got to say." Courtney said.

The girls stood toe to toe with each other. Sam started to throw an attitude toward Courtney. " You are nothing but a whore. He is just using you for your name. randy would do anything to get ahead especially using you." Courtney didn't believe one word that came from her mouth. As soon as Sam stopped ranting Courtney took a deep breath. "You can talk all the trash you want. But you are jealous cause Randy didn't come running back to you. Your jealous that he came to me for help with her. You're mainly jealous because I have a bond with him and her more than you." Courtney said enraged.

Sam couldn't say anything. She was stunned by the words that came from Courtney's mouth. It were things she never expected to say. Randy came back after taking Alanna to Stephanie. He watched the girls stand toe to toe. He didn't know who might swing first. Getting between the two as stood in front of Courtney. "I want my daughter Randy." Sam said upset. "No Samantha you don't get her. You proved that you couldn't handle it when you gave her to me in Pittsburgh or did you forget. YOU left me with nothing for her. So YOU don't get to have her back. I am filing for sole custody." He said making his point clear.

Sam let out a huff and laughed at it. "Good luck with that. You're on the road two hundred days a year. No judge would give you custody." She said amused by the ideal. Randy looked back at Courtney and pulled her around and grabbed her by the waist. "You want a bet . I have a stable enviroment for her. I have a person that loves her so unconditionally. Someone that would lay her life down for her in a heart beat." Randy said before getting on one knee. This wasn't the way he planned but he needed to prove a point to sam. He wasn't going back to her.

"Courtney Daniella McMahon will you marry me?" He asked looking up with her and pulling out a diamond ring. Samantha was pissed at this site and walked off and left the arena. It only had been two weeks but it felt like a lifetime. Randy seemed so sure of what he wanted. Courtney was openly crying. A few superstars and staff watched on. This was a big step for a guy to propose to the bosses daughter in your home town.

Randy looked hopefully to the answer. As she cried she said "Yes" shaking. Randy slipped the ring on her finger and stood up swinging her around happy. Courtney looked around and seen her dad and brother watching along with other wrestlers and staff. She had no ideas the yes that were watching. When her eyes met her fathers he nodded his head in approval. That was something that meant a lot to her.


	8. Chapter 8: Raws New GM

Monday Night Raw was about to go live. Courtney was nervous about the promo she was going to have to do soon. Sitting in what would be her office in this arena she sat with Alanna and her sister. All she could do is stare at her ring. Although it was been two weeks everything felt just right. Alanna was so happy and laughing. Feeling her phone vibrate in her pant pocket she pulled it out. Her night just got better. They company got the okay to use one of her favorite songs as her theme song. Stephanie looked at Courtney who was glowing more "What is it Court?" she asked inquiring. Courtney looked up from her phone and said. "Well you know how I always said I wanted to use Lilian Garcia's "You Just Don't Know Me At All" as a theme" Steph just nodded her yes. "Well she approved it. They were gonna use some old mix they had, But dad asked Lilian personally and she said she would be honored for me to use it." Courtney said grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

Turning on the tv in her room Raw was just starting. Courtney was fairly excited. She knew the announcement wouldn't be till later in the show. Looking to Alanna she said "You wanna go for a walk with me around the arena. See if we can't find daddy" Courtney knew he was in the locker room or with the trainer. Alanna smiled and said "Sure" grasping Courtney's hand. "We will be right back Steph. I gotta see him to calm my nerves before I go to the ring." Courtney said. The two had been separated since he proposed because she had to get her hair and make-up done as well as change. He needed to stretch and prepare for his match he was going to have. Walking the halls she had Alanna on her hip and she felt a slight crap.

Something didn't feel right to her. Almost like she was going to be sick. Courtney set Alanna down and went to the ice chest in the hall and grabbed a water. Alanna looked up at Court and asked "Are you okay?" Courtney took a sip of water and said " Yes baby girl I am fine just nerves." Taking a deep breath she was ready to walk around again. Alanna wanted to be held again, Courtney obliged to her needs. The girls stopped and talked to a few people on the way to talk to Randy. Looking at her watch Courtney realized they needed to head back to the office. As they headed back Randy was just leaving her office. He smiled and said " Hey gorgeous. I just came looking for you." he said grasping her waist and kissing her lips.

Alanna reached for her dad and Randy grabbed her. "So you're the new GM huh?" He asked after kissing his daughters cheek. Courtney nodded yes looking very guilty. "Well I know the boys are going to be very jealous of me. I get the boss's daughter and the GM of Raw." Randy said with a cute smirk on his face. "Sorry I didn't telly ou sooner. I kinda wanted to surprise you." Courtney said biting her lower lip. Randy leaned down and kissed her lips biting that lip himself. "Eww" Alanna said grossed out. Courtney pulled back with a laugh. "You think thats gross. What do you think if daddy and I kissed you ?" She said as Randy and herself kiss attacked Alanna. Alanna laughed and hid her face on his shoulder.

Randy smiled happy with both of his girls. "Well I got to go. I need the trainer to work out this kink in my shoulder before I go out to the ring. You will do great baby. I am happy for you being the GM of Raw. It will allow us to have more time together." He said kissing her forehead. He turned to Alanna and said" you gotta go with Courtney again. You be good. I'll come back after my match okay." Alanna gave him a big hug before he put her down. Courtney could feel the queasiness return. Randy kissed Courtney's forehead again and headed toward the trainer. The girls walked into the office.

Stephanie said " You just missed Randy. He was shocked you were going to be the new GM." Courtney smiled and responded "Yeah I was going to surprise him and yes I know We were just out in the hall with him." Alanna went to her little area and started to play with her Barbies. Courtney started to feel a little pale. "You okay sis?" Stephanie asked looking to her sister. Courtney shook with chills running down her spin. "I am okay It is just my nerves. I am scared I am going to screw up." "I know how you feel. But it is in your blood you won't fail." Steph replied with a grin.

A stage head popped his head in and told her twenty minutes till her interview with Josh Matthews. Courtney still felt ill to her stomach. Josh and the camera crew came in with a smile. They set up everything fast. Stephanie went off camera to where Alanna was and sat with her. Alanna wanted to watch Courtney's interview. Sitting on the couch she took a few deep breath and put an ear bud in her ear so she knew their queue. The Raw crowd was going nuts. Jim Ross Said "Well it is what you all have waited for. Out own Josh Matthews is sitting backstage with Raws new General Manager." Josh smiled as did Courtney. "Thank You J.R. That is right I am sitting here with our new general manager Courtney McMahon." Josh said as the camera panned back.

All of the fans cheer because most have followed her online as well as the internet about the sighting of her and Randy. "Thank You Courtney for allowing us to come in and interview you today." Josh said humbly. "You are quite welcome Josh. It is an honor to have you and to be the new Raw GM." Courtney said glowing. Stephanie was right she was meant to play this role. "The pleasure is all mine Miss McMahon. I must say you look wonderful today. What do you have in store for the WWE universe." He asked "Well I am going to bring it back to a day an age where we were on top and making stars. I listen to the fans and what they want. Not what is forced down their throats like other companies. Raw is going to back to its old style of Kicking ass and trying new things no matter what it takes." she said with a smile.

The crowd erupted hearing this so far. Josh nodded his head and asked "What do you mean by that Miss McMahon?" Courtney folded her hands and said. "Well that means we are going back to the ass kicking hell raising day and age where we were in wars with WCW. Making a bigger and better name for ourselves. Now I know that we went to a PG rating, But I am taking that away. We are more drawn to kids these days and our older more loyal fans are turning off the TV. We want those old fans back with what they loved and grew up on. Which was innovating matches and better stories being told."

The crowd grew louder with that announcement. Courtney smiled as Josh said " Well that sound all well in writing but so many have offered that. Can you really pull it off?" Courtney chuckled "I am a McMahon. I can pull anything off because It's in my blood and Raw will be as good as it has ever been and that is a promise. The fans cheered as the camera went to Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler. "Well those were some extraordinary words from Raws new General Manager Courtney McMahon." J.R. Said looking a Jerry. "Well She is A McMahon and they are true to their words so I can guarantee you Raw will start picking up business soon." Jerry said with a smile.

Meanwhile backstage Courtney took a few deep breaths as the crew as Josh and some of the crew were leaving. Of course the camera crew stayed for little shots of her watching Raw and such. Alanna and Stephanie were both smiling. Courtney's face just was so ill, she didn't look good at all. Though it may have been her nerves she had to throw up. Rushing to the bathroom she locked the door behind her Stephanie stood up looking concerned. Going to the door she said " Court sweety you okay doll? Do you need me to get you anything?" There was no response for a minute. Then Courtney responded "Can you get my tooth-brush from my small bag please?" Courtney defiantly was not feeling herself now. But she talked it to anxiety of the job.

Stephanie knocked on the door with the toothbrush and toothpaste. Courtney just reached out and grasped it. After a few minutes she walked up just wanting to curl up on the couch. "You sure you are okay Courtney?" Steph asked again. " I am fine I promise Steph. I am just not use to my nerves being on edge. Like they are." Court said moving her bangs out of her face. "Lets just finish watching Raw and enjoy" She said plopping down on the comfy leather couch. Alanna smiled and came up next to her and sat beside her.


	9. Chapter 9: Pretty Pink Plus Sign

After raw was over Courtney and Alanna went to the hotel. Randy was hanging out with the boys afterwards. Before arriving at the hotel Courtney had to make a stop at the drug store to pick up something. Something told her that maybe she needed to get a pregnancy test. Sitting on the end of the bed she looked at the box, praying that Randy wouldn't be coming here yet. Courtney looked behind her and Alanna was fast asleep cuddling with her favorite bear. A slight smile drifted upon Courtney's face. It would be nice for Randy and herself to have one of their own. But it was far to soon. There were still things that needed to be worked out with getting Alanna into their care instead of Sams.

Courtney put the box back in the bag. She couldn't do it, there was no way that it was possible. Everything seemed to be moving in fast forward while she was stuck in slow motion. Feeling a tightness in her stomach she took the brown bag and ran to the bathroom. Courtney felt as if she were going to be sick again, but it was a false alarm. Thinking to herself "Maybe you should just take the test. Prove yourself wrong. There is no harm in that." Courtney was in the bathroom for about ten minutes. Walking out she looked a little depressed and excited all in one swoop. Courtney threw the box and test in the garbage making sure that Randy didn't see what she knew now.

There was no way their love could handle this. Courtney crawled into bed and laid behind Alanna. Alanna instinctively let go of her bear and rolled over to cuddle with Courtney. Running her fingers through Alanna's hair Courtney felt herself drift to sleep. Part of her wanted all this to be a dream. The other part was happy for what was happening. But it was all to fast for her and Randy. All of her thoughts started to make her head hurt so she drifted asleep holding Alanna close. It was midnight when Randy came to the hotel. He and a few of the guys went for a few beer at a local bar, They ended up talking bout old matches and what was to come. Time was lost on all of them.

Randy seen that all the lights were out. The girls must be fast asleep. Steph told Randy that Courtney wasn't feeling so hot so he wanted to be quiet. Placing his bag down by the couch he softly took off his shoes and seen the girls in bed. They looked so cute together. Randy decided to take a picture of them. After taking the pic he uploaded it to his Twitter account. Putting his phone down he went into the bathroom to change into his boxers. As he changed he seen the brown bag in the trashcan and what seemed to be a pink plus sign staring back up at him. There was no way Courtney was pregnant. They hadn't been sleeping together intimately that much. But then again he knows it only takes once really.

He sat down on the edge of the tub and grabbed the bag. Randy dumped the bag on the counter and there was the test with a positive sign. That is when reality set in for him. He was about to be a father again. Randy was in no ready for that venture again. Of course Alanna was perfect and that helped him get out of his habits he use to have. But he was focused on his career. There was no way he was ready for another kid. Yes he could say that he loved Courtney and the way she took care of Alanna. But how were they going to handle the career and kids.

Hearing a soft moan from the bedroom he put everything in the bag and back in the trash. Randy sighed and stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt and turned off the bathroom light. Tip toeing to the bed he glanced at the girls. There was enough room behind Courtney for him to hold her close for a change. Usually Alanna was the one in the middle. But Randy needed to hold Courtney close for a moment to regain his thoughts and to process all of this. Crawling in behind Courtney he wrapped his arm around her. Kissing the top of her head he laid down on his pillow and fell asleep. All three were fast asleep left to dream.

In her dreams Courtney was sitting in her office about eight month pregnant and Randy had come to see her. The two had still yet to wed. He came in and told her that he and Alanna were going back to Sam and that he doubted the paternity of the child. As her eyes fluttered Courtney awoke sitting straight up. Looking around her everything was at it should be. Randy and Alanna were both asleep on either side of her. Trying to gasp for air she had to find away to get out of bed without waking either of them. Alanna's side would be the easiest.

Slipping under Randy's arm and over Alanna, Courtney got out of the bed and went to the living room area and went to the window opening it slightly for fresh air. That dream was what she feared the most. She feared Randy would leave her alone and go back to his unfaithful Ex-wife. Closing her eyes for a minute she took a deep breath. As her eyes were closed Randy came in behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist causing her to jump like twenty feet. Opening her eyes Courtney gasped. She thought she left Randy fast asleep in bed.

"You know it is a funny thing You can crawl out of bed and I know your gone. I have never had that happen with anyone." Randy said softly. Courtney smiled and turned to face him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down for a soft kiss. After the kiss their foreheads were close together. "We need to talk about something" Courtney said keeping her eyes closed. "I know" he responded kissing her cute nose. Pulling back she raised her eyebrow. "You know?" she said kind of worried. how could he possibly know unless he snooped through the trash. Randy kept her by the waist and tried to explain " I was in the bathroom changing so I didn't wake you or Alanna. I went to throw something out and there was a pink plus sign staring at me. So I picked up the bag and dumped its contents and seen the test."

Courtney looked a little upset she wanted to be the one to tell him. "So what do you want to to about it Randy?" she asked him honestly. Courtney wanted to keep it , but she didn't know how he felt about it. Randy moved hair from her face and pulled her close. "whatever you feel is right for both you and I Courtney. This may scare the hell out of me But it is your call" He said softly in her ear. That put her at ease as she laid her head on his chest. "I kind of would like to keep it. But I fear that you will doubt the paternity and take Alanna from me and go back to Sam." Courtney said softly being honest with him.

Lifting her head he said "That is never going to happen Courtney. I love you and not her. I see how Alanna is with you and it is so precious. I could never take that from my daughter." A tear dropped from her eye and he wiped it away as he continued "If you want to keep it then that is what we will do Courtney. No matter what has to happen we will make it work. Me and you babe." He said kissed her so passionately. Wrapping his arms around her tightly they started to sway together. Though there was no music or sound it was peaceful and calmed her down a little.

Courtney could feel herself start to fall asleep again. Randy could feel it to so he picked her up and carried her to the bed putting her in the middle again. "Everything is gonna be okay he whispered in her ear as he laid down next to her. Both fell fast asleep left to their dreams.


	10. Chapter 10: Trouble Brewing

It was lat in the morning, Randy had left to meet with his lawyer. He was trying to arrange a custody hearing so he could have solo custody of Alanna. Courtney and Alanna were left alone to do whatever they wanted. As Courtney was getting Alanna dressed there was a knock on the door. It was the police, they were told to arrest Courtney and Randy for kidnapping. As the officer put Courtney in cuffs "Randy is not here. It is just Alanna and I." The officer nodded and picked up the little girl who busted into tears. "Shhh Alanna it will be okay sweets. It will be okay I promise." Courtney said trying to hold back tears of her own. They put the girls in separate cars and went to the prescient.

Sam was there awaiting her daughter. When they brought Alanna in she didn't want her mom at all. "I want Courtney." Alanna cried out. Courtney was taken to an interrogation room where she sat alone for an hour or so. She didn't know what to think. Courtney looked at the ground and Prayed to herself for some clarity in all this. As Courtney sat in a room Randy had already avoided the charges with his lawyer. He was furious at what was going on. Alanna who was sitting with a officer ran straight to her father. "Daddy" She exclaimed opening her arms.

"Hey princess, You okay?" He said moving some hair from her face. Randy paid Sam no never mind. The officer approached Randy. "What is Courtney being held on?" He asked hugging his daughter tightly. "Kidnapping in the 1st degree." The officer responded quickly. Randy shook his head. "My lawyers already cleared it for the both of us. Sam willingly gave the child to Courtney and I. We showed you the proof to you." He said concerned for his future bride. Courtney laid her head on the table worried out of her mind what was going to happen to that little girl.

Randy looked at Sam and back to the officer. "I have filed for custody of my daughter because My ex-wife is an unfit parent or didn't she tell you about her own negligence." Randy said in a heated yet soft tone. Officer Davis shook his head no. "That is typical Sam. Trying to play the victim here." He said with an evil smirk knowing that would upset her. Randy had put Alanna down so she could go talk to another officer. Officer Davis stepped away to talk to his captain for a moment. Sam lunged for him and got in a few punched on him. Randy did nothing because she just proved her own guilt right there.

The officers pulled Sam from him. "You Bastard...You think you are so sly. You and that slut of yours can go to hell because you will never get your hands on my daughter." She yelled trying to lunge for him. Randy just smirked held his cheek a bit. "You okay sir?" Officer Davis asked. Randy nodded and said "I want her charged with assault." That was the last straw for Randy. He was dealing with her crap. There was going to be no more of this. The Davis nodded and started to type up the report. It took about a half hour till Courtney was released. Her lawyers had all the proof they needed for her not to be charged, Especially with Sam's outburst.

As Courtney walked out Alanna ran to her. Courtney knelt down to give her a hug. Randy smiled at his girls as he finished signing an autograph for a couple of officers. "You guys will have to stick around for a few days before you can leave. It is just procedure in case we need to question you for anything." Officer Davis said. Alanna wouldn't let go of Courtney, so she picked her up. As the girls walked out Randy followed them walking behind them. As they reached the front door the paparazzi were out there. The family walked out Courtney holding Alanna close to her. Some officers held the crowd back so they could get to their car. As they all climbed into the SUV the driver drove off in a hurry.

"You okay?" Randy asked Courtney who was looking down at Alanna. Courtney looked up to meet his glance. "I am fine" She said softly. The events of the last few hours were so scary for her. She had never experienced something like that ever. It felt as if her life were ripped from her when they accused her of kidnapping the child that she had grown to love as her own. The things that were spewed in the interrogation room were so vile and upsetting to her. Then again all they had were Sam and her pack of lies that she told to anyone that would listen. As Courtney snapped back to reality Alanna asked "Where are we going daddy?" Randy smiled and said. "We are going to home for a few days sweets. You can sleep in your own bed and have all your toys around you."

Alanna looked a little happy with that thought. "Is Courtney coming too?" She asked looking to Courtney with a grin. "Well of course she is. She is family, besides we got some news for you anyways." he responded looking at Courtney who had a tear in her eye. "Tell me now please" Alanna begged her father. "well that is up to Court and If she wants to tell you now or wait till we are home." Alanna looked to Courtney with her cutest sad face. Courtney couldn't help but give in. "You are going to be a big sister in about eight and a half months sweety." Courtney spoke softly with a grin.

Alanna's face lit up with excitement. "Really?" She said in glee. "Yes really pumpkin. Daddy and I are going to have a baby." Courtney replied reaching for Randy's hand. Alanna seemed excited about the idea, which gave Randy and Courtney a sense of relief. Courtney felt her phone buzz in her purse. She answered it quickly. "hello..I am fine Steph..No..charges were dropped..Because she punched Randy while they were asking them questions separately .I am fine I promise..Tell Daddy Randy and I have to stay in St. Louis for a couple days..No nothing serious..Just for the custody hearing and if they need to ask questions. Okay love you too bye S." Courtney sighed and put the phone back in her purse.

Her eyes glanced out the window as they were arriving into a small quiet neighborhood. "You sure your okay?" Randy asked Courtney. "Yeah that was just Steph worrying about us." Courtney nodded her head as the SVU pulled up to a nice brick house. Courtney was in awe of its beauty. Randy and Alanna were the first to get out. Alanna was happy to be home. She ran straight for the backyard where her swing set was. Randy chased after her, as Courtney took it all in. As coon as she got to the backyard Randy was pushing Alanna on the swing. Courtney could see that he was a dedicated father and would do the same for their child. Finding a chair on the patio Courtney just watched father and daughter bond together.


	11. Chapter 11: Where Do We go From Here

**Sorry for delay on this update hope you enjoy. Also Looking for ideas on where to go with this so post comments in the reviews what you would like to see.**

As a few days pasted Courtney was loving it in St. Louis. It was quiet and peaceful when they weren't dealing with Sam's harassing phone calls. It was the day of the hearing, Courtney and Randy were getting ready. Mourning sickness had hit her quite hard today because her nerves were to the tens. This hearing meant everything for Randy and herself. This was the future of one little girl who was the center of their world. Alanna was spending time with her grandparents that was she wasn't exposed to the fight that was going to happen.

Outside the courtroom they were waiting for their case to be called. Sam was on the opposite side of the door talking with her lower. She was shooting evil glares at the happy couple. Courtney had her head rested on Randy's shoulder trying to breathe. Though Alanna wasn't her kid, Courtney still was feeling the pressure to protect her. Finally the case was called, Randy and Courtney walked in with their lawyer. They sat down and waited for the judge. Courtney held Randy's hand tightly nervous for him. Sam glared at them with distain. She hated everything they were becoming.

Finally Judge Denali arrived. Everyone stood in her presence. They were told to be seated. "We are here to discuss the custody of Alanna Orton. Both parents want sole custody of the child and neither can come to an agreement for the welfare of the child." she said. Everyone nodded their heads agreeing. "All right Mr. Jenner can you tell my why your client is pressing for full custody when they had already agreed to joint custody." She said looking to Randy's lawyer. His Lawyer stood up and stoke "In recent events Mr. Orton feels that Ms. Speno has been neglectful to the parental agreement. He feels that Him and Miss McMahon are better suited to have full custody of the child."

Judge Denali nodded and said " Would you like to respond to that Mrs. Hartford. Sam's lawyer stood up and said "Ms. Speno has not neglected the parental agreement in any way ma'am she just felt her child needed more time with her father. Mr Orton was to give the child back after his two-week stent on the road. Once he did not produce the child she pressed charged for kidnapping." Mr Jenner looked over and said "Those charges were dropped because Mr. Orton and Miss McMahon had psychical proof that Ms. Speno left the child in their care for a longer period than she stated with nothing but a teddy bear when she dropped her off. Peoples one..This video from the hotel that Mr. Orton was staying shows that Ms. Speno dropped the child of in an angered tone not caring for the childs welfare. What type of mother does that to her own child?"

Randy smirk still holding Courtney's hand. Sam was pissed with the statement. "That is bullshit." She yelled out. "Miss Speno..you might want to watch your tone or I will hold you in contempt." The Judge said. "Oh I don't give a damn. Randy doesn't deserve that child. She would be better off being in foster care than with him. He is a lousy father who is worthless gutless and a piece of shit father." She said loudly."Mrs. Hartford recommend your client that she need to be quiet or there will be a quick ruling not in her favor." The judge said to Sam's lawyer. The lawyer nodded and Sam got even more pissed. Randy and Courtney just smirked at the circus act that Sam was putting on. "Fuck you Pam, your fired. I don't care I will fight my case myself and prove that I am fit enough to raise that little brat." Sam said.

The judge pointed to the bailiff to arrest her. "Ms Speno You are being held in contempt of court and I am awarding custody to Mr. Orton because your outburst in my courtroom has just proven that you are unfit to raise the child." She says slamming the gavel down. Courtney and Randy jump up excited as Sam is kicking and screaming being taken to lock up. Sharing a soft kiss they went to pick Alanna up. They were all quite excited about the news. But there was no time for a party They had to be on a plane to get to Raw. As soon as they got home Alanna ran to her room and started to jump on the bed happy about the news. " Alanna sweetheart. We gotta get you packed cause we gotta go to Chicago, Illinois for Raw." Courtney said pulling out a little pink suitcase. Alanna stopped and sat down. "Why are we going there? I thought we were going to be home for a while." She asked curiously.

"Well Daddy and I thought we would be, but thing went they way we hoped and your with us forever now. So we have to go for daddy and I to work and you will get to hang with Aurora and all your friends." Courtney said packing sensible and stylish clothes for the little girl. "Will I get to see John Cena?" She asked with a big grin. "Of course you will munchkin. You'll get to see him a lot. Because you, daddy, and me are going to be traveling till a few weeks after Wrestlemania then I get to take a break and work from home with you." Courtney said looking to Alanna.

"What about Daddy? Will he be able to take a break with you?" She asked biting her lower lip. "I wish I could say yes princess but daddy will be on the road. But you will have me and you'll get to help me with stuff for your baby brother or sister." Courtney said pulling Alanna's chin up. Alanna smiled and hugged Courtney tightly. "Now get your shoes and jacket on cause we gotta go munchkin." She said as she brought the bag to the front things were already packed from the hotel. She didn't have much except what she bought. All her things were still in Connecticut. Maybe after Wrestlemania she could get her stuff moved to Randy's that way it would be a lot easier. Courtney sent Steph a quick message letting her know they were on the next flight.

Randy and herself really needed to look into getting a bus for themselves. It would be ten time easier with the kids and everything. As they got to Bloomington there was a car awaiting their arrival to take them straight to arena. When they got to the arena a staff member ushered them into the building. Courtney picked up Alanna so they could get in fast. There was a writers meeting and a few things that they needed to tape for Raw. Courtney snuck her way into the writers meeting with Alanna on her hip.

Randy went to talk to vince and Shane about a couple of things. As Courtney walked in Steph smiled brightly. She was quite happy to see her little sister was back. The writers were discussing what they wanted to do with the General Manager. Courtney cleared her throat and they turned their attention to her. "Well seeing as I am the current general manager I would like to train someone for my job because in a few months I will be unable to do the job you guys want. i will do what i can While I can till then." She said biting her lower lip.

"What do you mean by that Courtney?" Stephanie said removing her glasses. "Steph I have a family that I have to be with. My soon to be step-daughter and My future husband need someone there to support them as well as my future child" Courtney said kindly. "Woah hold up and freeze. Your pregnant and You can no longer be GM." Steph said shocked. "Yes Stephanie I am pregnant and will no longer can fulfill what you guys have hoped for me. but my priorities have change. Just as yours once have. My kids have to come first and I am willing to do whatever i need to for the show. But being on the road and handling a Tv show is not in those priorities. I am willing to train whoever I need to for my replacement. Unless you have another idea." Courtney replied with a sigh.

Another writer spoke up "Well we were looking for someone to face Taker this year at Wrestlemania. Maybe would like a shot at that and since we have to two romantically involved. Taker could stalk you and start to invade your private lives making you resign and we hire a new gm and you won't be on the road as much." Courtney nodded her head liking the idea. "I definitely like that idea I will go run that by Randy and will let you guys know." Courtney responded as she started to walk out. Stephanie just rolled her eyes in sort of disbelief.


	12. Chapter 12: Wedding and babies

As Courtney left the writers meeting her and Alanna went on the search for Randy. As they were headed in the wrong direction, Randy was talking with her father Vince and Brother Shane. "Well I am glad everything is going well for you two Randy" Shane said with a smirk. "Well that means a lot coming from you two, because I know you are the two men that are most important in her life." Randy replies nodding his head. Vince speaks up and say "Well that has not been true since she met you. Yes she still looks to us for advice but her focus has been on you and what you two have. Which is something that most people strive for. I have watch the on camera stuff between you two and there is no denying there is something there on and off screen."

"Well yes sir . I love her more than I have loved anyone else. Plus the way she is with Alanna just...There are no words to describe it." Randy says with a smile. Vince nods in agreement. " She will be an excellent mother to Alanna and when every you both have your own bundle of joy." Vince responds patting Randy's back. Randy clears his throat and say "Well that is what I wanted to tell you sir. Courtney wanted to wait. But I had to make my motives clear to you so you know." Shane and Vince both cross their arms. "What do you want to tell us about your Motives with Courtney?" Shane says now a little worried for his little sister Randy can feel their stares and starts to get semi nervous about telling them.

Randy cleared his throat again "Well Courtney is pregnant and we are going to keep it. I also want your blessing for the wedding I have planned when we go to Las Vegas for Raw before Wrestlemania." Randy says all in one breath. Vince and Shane look at each other and wink. "Of course you have our blessing Randy. Will you let us air it on raw?" Vince said wanting to make it special for the fans who watched her grow up. "Uh..You have to ask her that. We just wanted to have a little wedding just family." Randy said scratching the back of his neck. "did you hear the other thing i said before that sir?" Randy said trying to clarify what Vince heard.

"No I am sorry when you talked about Vegas and my daughter getting married to you there i blanked I am sorry. Would you remind repeating that?" Vince responded. Randy looked to Shane who hear what he said and has a smile on his face. "Well Courtney is pregnant" Randy said waiting to be hit by his soon to be father in law. "I'm going to be a Papa again?" Vince asked with a sly smile. Randy nodded his head yes. Vince's eyes welded up a bit. "My baby girl is gonna make me a Papa" Vince said softly. Randy replied "Yes sir Courtney is having a baby." Randy took a breath of air and Vince gave him a hug. It was truly a male bonding moment.

Shane pats randy on the back and say "If you do anything to hurt her I will personally hurt you" Randy sigh and smiled saying "I would never hurt her Shane I love her man." Vince wipes his own little tears and smiles. He was shocked but happy for his little girl she was growing up and getting all her dreams coming true. As Randy was talking with Vince and Shane. Courtney was sitting in the cafeteria with Alanna. Everyone is admiring her and compliment her. Courtney smiles as she see John Cena coming up with a plate of food.

Alanna smiles and blushes covering her face seeing him. "I made you a plate munchkin" John said with a smile sitting next to the girls. Alanna puts her head on Courtney's shoulder blushing. "Oh don't be that way. She seen your face on the truck and had this bright smile and said John Cena." Courtney said trying to get Alanna to stop being so shy. " Its okay I tend to have this effect on kids." John Said with a smile as he eats a grape. "Alanna, Cena has grapes and banana and Apples you want some." Courtney says still trying to get her to at least be around him. Alanna lift her head to see John smiling eating a grape. She softly say " May I have some please?" John smiles and pushes the plate toward her. "I told you I made it just for you munchkin." he told her

Courtney smiled as she reached for a piece of apple. "You are incredible with her Court" John said with a smirk. " I try to be But she is just such an easy child to love" Courtney replied as Alanna eats more of the fruit."By the way thanks for making her a plate. How did you know what to get?" Courtney asked looking toward John. "I just guessed besides it's not a problem I know you and Randy have had your hands full with everything going on lately." Courtney nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah but we seem to be handling it thus far I think." Courtney responded. "Are you kidding? You guys are doing good for yourselves. I have never seen him so happy. The only time he was this happy and okay was when Sam was pregnant with this little one. So have you two set a date?" Cena says pointing to Alanna who is to involved with eating her fruit.

Courtney raises her eyebrow. "why do you wanna be my maid of honor John? I didn't know you would wear a dress." Courtney said jokingly. "For you Miss McMahon I might if that is what you wanted. But no I was just wondering cause you two are so smitten with each other and that rock on your finger means he proposed at some point." John responds. Courtney looks down at her ring with a smile. She is reminded of how and when he proposed to her. It was special to her and she loved it. Courtney snapped out of her daydream. "I think we decided when we go to Vegas for Raw before Wrestlemania." She responded before taking a sip from her water bottle.

John smiled and seen that a stage hand was waving him that he had to go. "It was nice catching up with you two again. Hope you enjoy that fruit Alanna." He said smiling to Alanna. Alanna started to blush more and hid her face as Cena walked away. Courtney smiled and sighed trying to calm Alanna down again. Looking at her watch she wondered where Randy was. Courtney set Alanna down into the chair next to her to finish the fruit plate. Letting out a sigh Courtney looked around at the faces and tapped her fingers on the table. She shot a text to Randy biting her lip.


	13. Chapter 13: Warning Signs

After having a talk with the two male members that mattered in Courtney's life Randy was on his way to meet his fiancée and his daughter for lunch. As he headed that way Stephanie stopped him in his tracks. She looked to be some what upset, even though she was completely happy for her sister she thought it was happening so fast.

"Stop right there Mister." Stephanie says quite sternly. Randy smirks very casually at her. " Hey steph whats up hun? He replies. "Oh don't you dare try to be coy with me Randy. I know what is going on here." Steph replies folding her arms. Randy raises his eye brow with confusion in his eyes.

Stephanie moves a piece of her hair from her face she speaks up "Oh don't stand there acting so stupid. I know what is going on around here." "Well enlighten me Stephanie seeing as how you know my motives and everything." He responds with a little anger in his voice.

"I know that you are trying to be nice and play house with my baby sister and my family seems to be buying the act. But I don't She is throwing her life away on her crush and I just don't want to see her ruined like you have done to other people" Stephanie sighs after spewing all that out.

Randy can't help but laugh at her accusation. Stephanie raises her eye brow questioning him "What is so funny?" Randy tries to cover his laugh saying. "Steph you accusing me of things that I would never do. Courtney is a big girl and she loves me as I love her. i would let nothing happen to her. She is my world. I understand that you have certain reservations about me but I am not forcing her to do anything trust me."

Randy took a deep breath after some what explaining to his future sister in law how he felt. There was still more to discuss but he wanted to wait to with Courtney to tell her more."Wait...Your not using my sister for our name." Stephanie says kind of shocked.

Randy shakes his head now and responds. "no steph I am not using her. But I am late for lunch with her and Alanna so if you don't mind I'd like to spend time with my two girls." Randy starts to walk off but Steph says something to make him turn his head. "I'll be watching you Randy. You hurt her I will hurt you." She said.

He just turns his head back around and walks to the cafeteria. When he arrives Courtney and Alanna are nowhere to be seen. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he shoots her a texts asking where she is. Randy looks around and waits for her to respond. Walking around he continues to walk around to see if he could see her.

That is when Natalya came from behind and rubbed his shoulder. Randy spun around with a smile. But it quickly fades when he sees her face. "Hey Nattie." he says giving her a quick hug. "hey if you are looking for court. She just left. She said something about going to lay down that she wasn't feeling so hot." Natalya replies.

Randy Smiles releasing the hug "Thanks. Did she say where she was going?" He said scratching his arm a little. "It's all good Randy. All she said is that she needed to lay down for a bit." Natalya responded patting his back. He gave her one last quick hug and walked out of the cafeteria.

Courtney is laying down on the leather sofa in her office she holds her stomach feeling a sharp pain. Her body tightens and tries to fight the tears for Alanna's sake. Even though Alanna was taking her nap Courtney was courtesy to her soon to be step daughters needs.

Courtney can hear her phone vibrate on the table. It is Randy calling her. She slowly reaches for it wincing in pain. pressing her finger to her phone she slides the bar to answer it. "Hello" she says softly. Randy with a sigh of relief says "Hey hunny where are you?"

Sitting up trying not to sound in pain she says "Laying in my office with Alanna for her nap." Courtney wipes a tear out of her eyes. "You okay though Natalya said you were having stomach pains." He says with such concern. Courtney tries to reassure him by saying "I am fine just feels like indigestion. I'll be fine. You have a match tonight hunny."

"Courtney I am going to come see you before i get ready okay." Randy says with a little relief in his voice. "Uh Huh." She replies trying not to worry about him. They both hang up and Courtney just hold her stomach as she watches her step daughter sleep on the love seat across from her.


End file.
